Merry Christmas Marshall
by BlaykeWinterwolf
Summary: It's Christmas time for the pups of Adventure Bay! All the pups seem to be enjoying their Christmas. All except one that is. Haunted by his past, Marshall is in pain, and it's up to his mate, Zuma, to help Marshall. Will Zuma succeed in ending Marshall's pain and showing him what Christmas is all about? Or will Marshall forever be haunted by his past? [on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Blayke here. I bring to you all a new story. A Christmas story! I had originally planned for this story to be done and posted sooner, but stuff happens, and now I'm late with this story. I apologize for not having posted it earlier, but I hope that you guys will still enjoy it. I also hope that you guys won't get bored of it since it is Christmas themed, and you know, Christmas has come and almost gone. More chapters will be posted later on, even if it isn't Christmas. But, I mean, Christmas is a lot of people's favorite holiday, right? So, I'm sure you guys won't get bored of it. Anyway, enough of me rambling. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Thanks! -Blayke**

* * *

Christmas was right around the corner for the citizens of Adventure Bay. The sky of Adventure Bay was cloudy and dark, even during the day. Snow had been falling from the sky nonstop, freezing everything in the city, even the ocean. But that didn't stop the Christmas spirit from the hearts of people. Everyone was in a festive mood. They set up their houses with beautiful red and green colors, fluorescent Christmas lights, and trees filled with presents. The citizens made the best of their snowy situation by staying in home, wearing warm clothes and wrapping themselves in cozy blankets next to their fire places. The sound of Christmas music filled the town. When it came to holidays, Adventure Bay sure knew how to celebrate.

The pups, along with Ryder, were all wearing their winter outfits. They were finally enjoying some much needed time off. Lately, there had been a lot of emergencies because of the snow, but no emergencies had come in at all today. They were all pretty exhausted with the responsibilities the week had brought along with them.

Inside of the Lookout was just as bright and festive as the rest of the city. Christmas lights and stockings were hung above the fireplace. One stalking for each pup, all matching their respective colors, as well as one for Ryder. The pups laid near the fireplace, being warm and heated by the fire. The sound of the fire crackling relaxed and eased the pups. Rubble was sleeping in his Apollo the Superpup blanket next to Rocky and Skye, who were playing Pup Pup Boogey. Chase, Marshall, and Zuma were all sitting next to each other, passing the evening talking.

"Last night I had a dream I was in a mansion after being rescued! There was this rich queen who had a female German Shepherd and they owned the place." Chase was wagging his tail fast as he told other his dream.

Marshall tilted his head. "Sounds like we both had weird dreams. Mine was about being in a different universe, and Adventure Bay became Foggy Bottom! Even Major Humdinger ran the city!"

Zuma chuckled. "You dudes are silly, especially you, Marshie. But that's why I love you so much." Marshall blushed and the two kissed each other on the lips.

"Oh brother…" Chase rolled his eyes, but smiled afterwards.

Ryder came up the elevator to the top floor where the pups were. He was shivering and had something in his hand.

"It's really c-chilly outside! Oh, um, Rocky, I have something for you."

Rocky paused the game of Pup Pup Boogie for a moment. He tilted his head before walking over to Ryder. Rocky noticed that his owner was holding a letter. As he got closer, Ryder handed him the letter in his mouth. Rocky began to read it.

All the other pups, except for Rubble, gathered around, curiosity feeding their minds.

"What does it say, Rocky?" Skye stared at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"It's a Christmas letter from my parents. They're letting me know they are proud of me and love me. They are also wishing me a Merry Christmas!" Rocky was wagging his tail and had a big smile on his face.

The other pups cheered. All the pups were ecstatic for Rocky.

Rubble woke up and jumped from all the cheering. "Huh? What did I miss?! Is it snack time?"

The pups chuckled. Ryder then proceeded to explain to Rubble that the cheering was from Rocky getting a Christmas letter from his parents.

Ryder yawned. "Well, pups, it's getting pretty late. I think we should be going to bed. If you pups want, we could all sleep here tonight. It would be warmer if we all slept together instead of separated in your pup houses."

The pups yawned and nodded, agreeing with Ryder. The boy smiled and grabbed multiple blankets and pillows. He handed a pillow and a blanket to all the pups, before making laying down next to everyone. As they said their goodnights to each other, they started to fall asleep.

Marshall was still awake after everyone else had fallen asleep. His mate had fallen asleep next to him, but instead of cuddling him, Marshall looked out at the moon. The blinding snow made it difficult to see anything, but Marshall looked on. Feeling a bit uneasy, he shrugged it off and cuddled his mate before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I have a** **surprise for all of you! Can you guess what it is? That's right, it's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. I also apologize in advance for not uploading frequently. I won't get into specifics, since you are here for the story, not hear me ramble. I just hope this story is done before next Christmas! (Joking, of course). Anyway, hope you are all having wonderful holidays and a Happy New Year! Enjoy the chapter! -Blayke**

* * *

The morning was calm. The harsh snow had stopped falling overnight. The clouds were gone and the sun's warmth pierced the sky. Snow covered the city from the night before. People were busy trying to shovel snow out of their driveways. Everyone was in a hurry to get their Christmas shopping done.

Ryder and Chase were the first ones up. They exchanged good mornings. Chase then started to wake up the rest of the pups one by one, while Ryder got their bowls and served them breakfast.

As Chase woke up Zuma and Marshall, the couple turned to each other and smiled.

"Good morning, my surfer pup!"

Zuma blushed and wagged his tail. "Good morning, Marshie!" Zuma kissed his mate's cheek.

Chase rolled his eyes and chuckled, both slightly annoyed but more than anything happy for the couple. "Hey pups, Ryder is giving us breakfast! Come on!"

Everyone ran downstairs to eat their bowl of food. Ryder was there, waiting for the pups, and pet each one of them as they started to eat. Just then, the mailman came. He had another two letters to give to Ryder. As Ryder came walking back to where the pups were, they all had stopped eating for a moment. They looked as Ryder held the two letters in his hand. They noticed the envelopes had been decorated for Christmas and had hearts on them.

"Who are those letters for?" Rocky as well as the other pups were curious.

"Well, it says here that they are for Skye and Rubble."

He handed the surprised pups their letters. They were both curious and excited to see what they had received. As they opened their letters and read them, their eyes lit up and they grew smiles on their faces. The other pups stared at them, curious for a response.

"It's a letter from my parents!" shouted Skye and Rubble, who were excitedly wagging their tails.

"My parents said I was always a natural-born flyer. They also wished me a Merry Christmas and mentioned that I should fly over to visit them sometime!" Skye wagged her tail as she thought about visiting her parents.

"My parents said they will always be there to support me and my missions with the Paw Patrol. They also want me to join my Christmas with lots of treats! Mmm treats!" The thought of treats made Rubble lick his lips.

Everyone chuckled and were thrilled of all the Christmas spirit going around. However, Marshall started to get a strange feeling. There was no denying that he was happy for the pups who had gotten a Christmas card from their parents. But this new feeling bothered him. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Marshall headed outside as the pups resumed to eat their breakfast. He looked up at the sunny and clear sky, then laid down next to the entrance of the Lookout. The Dalmatian started to think about his own parents. He wondered what they must be doing on Christmas. This Christmas. This was the first Christmas where he had heard nothing from his parents. He wondered whether they missed him at all or not. The more Marshall thought about his parents, the more he longed for an answer.

The Dalmatian sighed. " _I wonder what my parents are doing this Christmas. I wonder if they miss me. Or have they completely forgotten about me already?_ "

Marshall's thinking was cut short when his mate came outside next to him. "There you are, Marshie! I've been looking for you!" Zuma started to smile and wag his tail, happy he found his mate. Zuma nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek. "Why aren't you inside eating breakfast with the rest of us? And why are you outside laying down by yourself?"

"Oh, um, I just needed a bit of fresh air. That's all!" Marshall smiled nervously.

"Are you sure dude? Is there something bothering you?" Zuma was a bit concerned.

"Nope! Never better!" Marshall got up and let out a smile. "In fact, I didn't even get to finish my breakfast! Come on, let's go back inside!"

Zuma smiled once more and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He didn't think much of the situation anymore.

" _I don't want to worry you. I'll be fine. I just have to not think about it._ " Marshall thought as he tried to forgot about his negative feelings as he walked aside Zuma.

As the two walked back inside, they joined the other pups to finish their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning, afternoon, or night everyone! I hope you all are having or had a fantastic day today! There is much for me to say this time. I know this story feels like it updates every once a year, but what can I say. I wish I had all the free time in the world, but I think that's not only a "me" dream. Hopefully you guys have enjoyed the ride so far with this story. :) So without any further stalling, here is the next part of the story! Hope you all enjoy and have a great day/night! -Blayke**

* * *

After breakfast, the pups went outside to play in the snow. Chase and Skye were building a snowman together. They giggled as they were having a fun time creating the snowman. Rubble and Rocky were off in the side next to a tree having a snowball fight. Ryder was doing some tune-up on his ATV. Marshall and Zuma were cleaning Marshall's pup house. It had been forever since the Dalmatian last threw out stuff he didn't need or were no longer good.

"Wow, Marshie. You really should clean your firetruck more often, you know."

"I know. I know. It's just that we've been so busy lately with all our missions and our dates that you have taken me that-". Marshall abruptly stopped talking as he came across a picture he had put away from his parents. Next to the picture was a red cap with a firetruck on the front of it. As he stared at the picture of him sitting in the middle of his parents with his hat on, he started to remember the events of that day.

-Flashback-

Marshall was just a small pup, one who still needed to be watched after to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble. His parents had decided to take him to the annual carnival that had been in town. They lived a few cities north of Adventure Bay, a small town that didn't have much adventure or action as Adventure Bay. So for Marshall, going to this carnival in his hometown was the most exciting thing to happen every year.

Marshall strolled around the carnival with his parents following right behind, frequently tripping from his own paws. It hadn't been very long since the pup had started walking. Even for a small pup, he was really clumsy compared to the others. Marshall's parents had taken him to a couple of stands with the standard carnival games: throw the ping-pong balls in a jar, pop the balloons with darts, make basketball shots. Marshall's parents gave Marshall the chance to play and win prizes. Although the clumsy pup would never get a prize from any of these stands, his dad would pat the top of his small puppy head and smile at Marshall, "Don't worry, son. You just have to keep trying. I know you can win one of these prizes." While walking along, Marshall had noticed that most of these games were for bigger pups or humans. He was too small to participate in many of them. Yet, the jolly and cheerful puppy was determined. He wasn't about to go home before getting some sort of prize.

Just as the pup was coming to the very end of all the stands, he saw one that made his eyes glow. Marshall ran up to it to get a better look. The objective of this side-show game was to use a squirt gun to put out the fires coming from the small, fake, burning building. They weren't enormous fires, since the owner didn't want to have any accidents to happen. Instead, they were small little flames, that were easily able to be put out with a small squirt gun. Each player also had a time limit. In a real scenario, fires must be put out quickly. Plus, this added some challenge to the game. It would be too easy if you had an unlimited amount of time to put out the small flames.

"Hey, mom and dad! Check this out!" Marshall was determined in winning this prize. He admired his father for what he did, for his job as a firefighter. Saving the lives of those who needed protection from flames. This was Marshall's chance to make them proud and show off his talents, just like his father's talents. Marshall asked for a squirt gun.

"Alright, kid. Here ya go." The man handed Marshall a squirt gun. "You gotta put out the flames from the building. You have 1 minute to put out 10 small flames and save the people. Ready. Set. Go!"

Marshall wasted no time. He quickly took aim and started putting out the fires. Everyone was amazed, even the man running the game. For a clumsy pup, he was a deadshot. Marshall was putting out the flames on the building left and right. His parents had no idea Marshall had such skill. He put out the remainder of the fires, finishing the game in just 28 seconds.

"Wow, kid! Let me tell you, you are something else. You're had the fastest time of anyone that has played this game today, even adults!" The man went and grabbed a prize from his collection. "Ah, perfect!" The prize Marshall had won was a red cap with the caption 'World's Best Firefighter' in the front and a firetruck underneath the words. The man put the cap on Marshall. "Here ya go, kid. You earned it."

Marshall ran to his parents with his hat on. "Look, mommy! Look, daddy! Look at what I won!"

"Wow, son! That's great! I bet you really are going to be the world's best firefighter one day!" They both cheered for him. The man from the game came to them with a camera. "Smile!"

Marshall stood in the middle, with his parents each at on side. Marshall had the biggest smile ever. It was the young puppy's first achievement.

-End of Flashback-

"Marshie? Hello? Dude?" Zuma waved a paw at the Dalmatian's face. As Marshall came back from his flashback, he shook his head. "Huh? Wha-? Oh, sorry, Zuma. I was just lost in my thoughts for a minute." He looked at the two items again once more. "Do me a favor, throw this picture and cap away too, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Blayke here. Sorry it has taken me so long to post content in between chapters. I don't have as much free time as I would like to work on these stories. In addition, there always seems to something that comes up in my life and distracts me. However, don't worry. I will finish this story and I have something else coming along the way. Thanks for understanding and being patient everyone. :) -Blayke**

* * *

"Is there a particular reason you want to throw these things away, Marshie?" Zuma tilted his head as he turned to look at the picture. The Chocolate Lab was curious as to why Marshall would be throwing away a picture of him and his parents and the cap he was wearing in the picture.

Marshall sighed. "They just don't mean anything to me anymore. They aren't a part of my life. They don't want me in their life as their son because I'm gay. If all I have ever done: my accomplishments, my goals, my rewards, going the PAW Patrol and saving lives, if none of that means anything to them and I don't mean anything to them, then why should they mean anything to me?" Marshall didn't want to think about them. He wanted to forget about the pain they had caused him.

"But, Marshall, don't you think you should maybe keep these? You never know if they will change their minds…"

"Trust me, Zuma. I know my parents. They aren't going to change. They have never changed their minds before. Once they have an idea or believe something, they aren't going to change at all." Marshall was starting to become a little bit irritated. "Can you please throw them away now?"

"Fine, dude. If that's what you want." Zuma started walking away from his boyfriend's house and towards the trash. After he was out of Marshall's sight, he stopped and looked around. He wanted to make sure Marshall was not keeping an eye on him. Once Zuma realized that the coast was clear, he went over to his own pup house and hid the cap and picture.

"I know Marshall wanted me to throw them away, but I'm not going to. As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to prove Marshall wrong. I know that his parents still care about him. They have to!" Zuma looked at the picture of Marshall and his parents one last time before putting it away. "I mean, they totally look so happy there! There's no way that happiness has been lost. I'm just going to try and do my best to bring them back together."

Marshall was back at his pup house, frowning and looking at the other pups playing. The other pups had just been talking about the bad guy in Apollo the Superpup, doing playful imitations of their favorite show. He sighed and turned around to find his teddy bear. Marshall picked up his teddy bear and held him in his arms. "What do you think, Teddy? Is there any chance at all the my parents still care about me? Do you think they will ever want to see me again?" Marshall stared at the teddy bear as if he was actually waiting for his teddy bear to reply. "Truth be told, Teddy, I don't hate them. At least, I don't want to. I'm just...hurt." Marshall thought about it for a moment. He wanted to make sure that 'hurt' was the right word. Upon doing a bit of reflecting, maybe that was the weird feeling he had been feeling. It wasn't the pup's first time feeling hurt. He had been hurt when he thought the other pups didn't want him around. Fortunately, that feeling was short lived for the time. This time was different, though. He had never been hurt for so long. Marshall didn't think about his parents most days, but when it came to a special occasion as big and as special as Christmas, all he could think about was his parents and their last words, ' _We would rather have you dead to us than keep you as a gay son._ '

"Maybe one day we can meet on good terms, huh, Teddy?"

Zuma came running back to his mate with a slight smile on his face until he saw his mate frowning.

"Hey, Marshall, don't be sad. I'm sure everything will work out for the best. Things always do!" Zuma smiled at his mate and wagged his tail, feeling a bit playful.

"It's not as easy as it sounds. You're not the one with-" Marshall was interrupted by a snowball Zuma had thrown at him. Zuma laughed and ran off, taunting Marshall. "Catch me if you can, dude!"

"Oh you're on!" Marshall chased Zuma, and the two played along with the rest of the pups who joined them soon after.


	5. Story Update and Personal Info

Hi, everyone! Blayke here. As I'm sure, a couple of you have been wondering where I have been or rather, when is the next chapter going to be posted. Well, sit tight because this is going to have a lot of information regarding myself, the stories, and the future of stories, particularly "Merry Christmas Marshall". I ask all of you reading this to please keep a very open mind and be patient with everything.

Now, the reason I have not posted any more chapters to "Merry Christmas Marshall" or why I haven't done any new stories is because of my health. Long story short, starting the beginning of the new year, my mental health has slowly been deteriorating. My depression has been keeping me from being able to do the things I once took joy in, such as writing stories. When February first rolled around, that's when things spiked and took a turn for the worse. My depression started to affect me physically. I'll get physical body pains every now and then in different parts of my body. These body pains have also been a factor in why there hasn't been a new chapter/story in a while. It has gotten to the point where I have needed to seek help in order to cope and deal with the depression. So far, the help has proven to be slightly effective, but I predict that over time, the help will be more effective. Yet, I do still have to deal with the physical and mental pains. I have reoccurring nightmares. Some days it's a struggle just to put up with a normal day. But not everything is all gloom. I do have some amazing people in my life that have been helping me go through the process of getting back on my feet. They are always there for me, rain or shine, and I couldn't be dealing with this without them. A very special thanks goes to Carbonn15, who has been supporting me through this entire process. His support has been phenomenal! If you haven't checked out his stories, I recommend that you do because they are works of art!

So, what does this mean for "Merry Christmas Marshall" and the near future? Well, unfortunately, "Merry Christmas Marshall" is going to be on hiatus for a while. There are also no current upcoming works. Although my health is getting better, it still isn't in a spot where I can sit down and enjoy writing like I used to. As I said, it's still a struggle most days just to keep myself from falling into a dark pit of despair. Keep in mind: THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM QUITTING, GIVING UP ON ANY STORY, OR STOP MY WRITING ALL TOGETHER. It simply means I need some time to deal. So please, everyone be patient. I will eventually finish "Merry Christmas Marshall" and write new stories in the future. But for now, things will come to a halt.

So the rest of this update is just some more very personal information about myself. If you don't care about me or were only here to see why I haven't been posting lately, then you can leave now. This is for those who want to know a little bit more about me.

Here's a secret from me to you. Are you ready and comfortable in your chair/bed/ect.? Yes? Good! Well, I'm gay. No that is not a joke, lie, or whatever else. Yes, I am gay. The reason I bring this up now is because it has come to my attention that there is a recent surge of homophobic comments going around lately. While they don't personally affect me and because I'm a relatively new and small writer, I don't get as much hate and honestly don't care if I get any. They don't hurt me in any way, and I know most of them are just low-life trolls with nothing better to do with their time. But, I hope that if someone reading this is being bothered by them or if you are just struggling with your sexual orientation at all, that I can help you feel a little bit better about yourself, because you are all beautiful people. :) I'll start by saying that being gay is not a choice and for some, it is a harder life than others. My stories "Marshall's Love Adventure" and "Merry Christmas Marshall" are loosely based off my own life experiences with being gay. Marshall is loosely based off on me in real life, and Zuma is loosely based off on my boyfriend. I say loosely because a lot of it was written to make the stories more powerful and didn't actually happen. However, I did go through a lot of struggles. The scenes in the stories where Marshall has an argument with his parents, where Marshall struggles with feelings about his family, and where Marshall contemplated suicide are all things I experienced in the past as well. I've been there and I know how it feels like. So if any of you are having bad suicidal thoughts or are uncomfortable and are struggling with your sexual orientation, don't be. Be strong and don't let the world tell you who you can and can't be. Be with the person makes you happy, regardless of genders. And for those of you who are in a younger age and are reading this, don't be discourage. You will find that as you grow older and get more freedom, that you will be able to be the person who you truly are. Don't give up and just hang in there. I know it's tough, believe me, but the person reading this...yes, you...must remember that there is always someone who loves you. :)

Wanna hear another secret? Okay, but keep an extra open mind about this one. Promise you won't tell anyone? Hehe, well, I'm a babyfur! What's a babyfur you ask? Well, it's 3 things in one. Babyfurs are furries, ABs, and DLs all in one package! AB stands for Adult Baby, and DL stands for Diaper Lover. Long story short, I find comfort in wearing diapers and pretending to be/act like a baby sometimes. But I'm much cuter than your average baby because I don't wail like a siren every 3 seconds, throw up on you every 5 seconds, or just be a general annoying brat that you see running around doing anything and tearing everything apart because their parents are horrible human beings who don't know how to control/raise their child. I like being cute and relaxing, so pacifiers and diapers do that for me. :)

So, who's still here after all of that? For those of you that I didn't bore, scare away, or just creep out, and actually read everything, thank you. :) You are a true friend. I appreciate you reading everything with an open mind, and I hope we continue to be friends. If you aren't friends with me, then don't be shy! I won't bite, I promise.


End file.
